Too Late
by Dark Ronin
Summary: Chap 6 up: Ramirez finally breaks the trance while Vyse and Co. struggle against the might of Zelos!... An Angsty RamirezxFina alternate ending to the game. PLEASE R&R!
1. Broken Facade

Hey! These will be (kinda)short chapters so don't like deal (with it). Well, not much left to say I guess so…

Hey and no flaming now. Ramirez just taught me Silver Eclipse and I won't hesitate to use it on you =D

Disclaimer: I don't own SOA(L) or any related products. If I did, Fina, Ramirez and I would form the D.P.S.S(Dangerously powerful Silvite Society) and would travel around on my ship (The _Ultima_), kill all the arrogant blue rogues Read: Vyse, Aika, Dyne etc. and Black Pirates: Gilder(Yes he's a black pirate) Baltor,  etc., and then hire for 1,000,000,000$ to Deep Indigo (IMO: Best authors on FF.Net) to write a novel of our life. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

                                                                                                            ~**Broken Facade**~

                                                                                                              **Ramirez's POV**

Ramirez staggered back, wincing as he clutched his shoulder. 

"_How did these pitiful air pirates defeat me?" _He wondered as he turned to face away from his opponents. The young boy, "Vyse," he believed was his name, stood there with a determined look on his face, ready if another attack should come his way. "_Heh…not much chance of that." _ His wounds were not really that deep, most of it was the shock that they could become so strong in such a little time. The Silvite's eyes traveled down the large cutlass that he was wielding, faintly registering that the bloodstains on the sword probably came from their last skirmish. 

He on purpose did not glance at Fina. The white haired swordsman did not look at her once during the battle, too afraid that if he did his façade would crack. It had become like brittle ice the moment he saw her when Vyse and co. were engaged with Plergoth, (or "Rhaknam", as that foolish old sailor had called it) and had experienced moments of weakness. A particularly strong one was when he had captured the trio in Nasrad; he had almost cracked right in front of her in the Grand Fortress.

 The red head was too busy attending to former prince of Valua (Enrique's) wounds to keep up her guard. His brain faintly registered that if he were to attack now, he could probably do some damage and to the red head and Enrique, but Vyse was still a threat. And even the last remaining Admiral wasn't arrogant enough to know that his body wouldn't survive another Pirate's Wrath. 

Hell, he probably wouldn't last a Cutlass Fury...

"Ramirez", Vyse said, finally breaking the silence. "We've overpowered you, it's done" The brunet rogue said clearly, his usual optimism deserting him in favor of a more serious attitude. In reply the admiral staggered to his feet and reached for his sword, when a hand stopped him.

"Ramirez?" Fina spoke for the first time, uncertain, her eyes with sorrow "It's over now, please come back with us". "Fina" Vyse said cautiously "Be careful, he's still dangerous!". Observing Fina's disregard to the blue rogue's words, the Silvite swordsman glanced up at her. Suddenly he felt his legs give way,  his sword falling to the ground with a clang. 

"_I can help you"_

Ramirez jumped back, startled by the unexpected voice in his head. "_Offer your soul to me, Silvite, and we can remove the air pirate scum from Arcadia."_ Realization dawned on his face, turning his wince into his usual cold smirk. Swiftly, Ramirez's face contorted into a look of concentration as he removed his glove, crying "Zelos, Please accept my offering unto you, accept my soul!" Vyse, Aika, and Enrique, who knew nothing of the Zelos's immortality ritual, just gave him a puzzled glance, but Fina, who had learned about this in the Silver Shrine's Archives cried out in horror, "No, you can't, don't do this Ramirez!".

The Silvite swordsman spared her a passing glance and for a second his façade threatened to falter. "_Fina…no, must not think about her, remember, they took the life of Galcian."_  The thought reinstated his confidence as Zelos's energy begin to descend upon him…

                                                                                              **Fina's POV  **

"_NO!!"  _Fina try to run towards him, but a hand restrained her. "Fina," Vyse looked at her with concern "It's too late, the Ramirez you know is gone now." Fina turned around with an angry fire in her eyes and said very clearly and firmly "Fuck You" and slapped Vyse's face as hard as she could(A/N: Fina slapping Vyse!? FINA SWEARING!?!? That I must see, lol ^_^). The shock of the blow made him release his grip on her and she bolted to where Ramirez was standing.

Fina discovered that she could only get so close, as Zelos's hovering energy repelled her. Desperately she knew she was running out of time to bring him back, with Zelos getting closer and closer to the White haired swordsman with each passing second. 

Suddenly a vivid memory passed through her head, one that she knew from back when she was in her early teens. She looked him directly in the eye and cried  "You forgot the promised"                                                       

                                                                                                         **Ramirez's POV**                          

The word's results were electrical…

**************************************************************************************************************************

How did those words affect him? Find on chapter 2.  Please R&R!! Sorry for abrupt ending. There, I've acknowledged it so don't flame me about it or else.

Ramirez: (Grinning evilly) Where there is light, there is dark…

DarkR: They get the point you don't have to

Ramirez: SWORD OF THE DARK MOON!!!

DarkR: *Runs* 


	2. The Promise

Hey! Here is chapter two of Too Late and like one of my reviews has stated, yes there will be a flashback. And I will try to make this a bit longer.

**************************************************************************************************************************

~**The Promise**~

Ramirez's cold smirk instantly vanished, replaced by a look of shock.

"_The promise…_"

For an instant he just stood there looking bewildered towards his opponents. Suddenly a vision flooded his mind as powerful as a physical blow, and he was brought to his knees.

"Ramirez" Fina cried out in anguish, clearly not knowing what was going on inside the Silvite's mind. Of course none of this reached the pale swordsman, for he was too engrossed by a sudden memory that he had buried deep down

*_Flashback*_

Inside an extremely strange building sat a young girl of about 7. She was quietly humming to herself, a blissful expression on her face as. So content she didn't notice that another Silvite had approached and sat himself next to her. When she was done, she opened her eyes and to her immediate surprise, found that a boy around 9 years old was sitting there, smiling at her.

"Oh Ramirez…I did not notice you were there…" she said timidly, her eyes downward, a crimson blush beginning to form on her cheeks. Ramirez said nothing, just smiled a big, goofy smile one would expect Vyse to sport and said "Don't stop, you have such a beautiful voice…It calms me and makes me forget all of my concerns…"

"So how was sword practice today?" She glanced up at him, her naïve smile returning.

"Well…" he put his hand on the back of his neck sheepishly, "Today the combat simulator we had to go up against Loopers…" He said, his voice laced with amusement. (A/N: I like loopers -_-…don't ask).

Fina quietly laughed, knowing loopers and their odd, evasive ways.

"How did you do against them?" She said, still with a hint of laughter still on her voice.

"Well…" the snowy haired boy replied, "It was er…interesting."

Ramirez told her how he had to go bounding after each one of them. Every time he'd get close, they'd dart away to the other end of the room. Fina listened happily, occasionally laughing when he told her about a particularly unruly Looper.

When he finished, he looked at her and asked, "What do you want to do now before meals?"

She thought for a second, thinking of something fun to do to pass the time away

"Hmm… Oh I know! We can go play in the Arcadian simulator." She said excitedly.

They always had a good time there, whether Fina pretending to be a distressed Yafutoman princess, while the jade-eyed male Silvite would be her rescuer in shining armor, fighting great beasts and overcoming perilous obstacles to save her. Or when they pretened to be brave explorers, lost in the deserts of Nasr, searching for the lost temple of Pyrnn.

Ramirez always loved being in Arcadia, even a virtual image, so he agreed at once. His face lit up with a mischievous grin and said "Come on I'll race ya!" And they bounded down the halls of the Silver Shrine, their happy cries echoing throughout the shrine.

This time they pretended to be Blue Rogues, sailing around the mid ocean, making many discoveries. A few minutes before they had to go eat, they decided to sit on a tree in Sailor's Island, watching the sun go down. They stared happily for a while, just content to be there, when suddenly Fina cast her eyes down, he smile fading. Her companion noticed this and his smile also faded, replacing it with a look of concern.

"What's wrong?" the young white haired boy said, worried about her sudden mood swing.

The young Silvite girl looked up at him thoughtfully, studying him for a second, then looked down again.

"Ramirez…" She said looking up at him pleadingly. "You…you'll always…. you'll always be there for me, won't you?"

Clearly confused by his friend's last statement, Ramirez looked at her and said, "Of course Fina, you're my best friend." He chuckled uneasily. Of course he would be there. It wasn't like there were any other children their age in the Silver Shrine. A slightly relieved look swept her face as she leaned closer to him, the young boy too caught up in the majesty of the sunset to notice. The pair enjoyed the sunset going down, stars twinkling in the night; star gazing until they had to leave the simulator

*8 years later, still flashback*

In the gigantic halls that belonged to the Silver shrine, walked a pale haired teen carrying a sword by his side. The Silvite Swordsman had a curious expression on his face, one of an undying determination, a little further you could see childlike excitement like you'd find on a boy who was first learning to sail. With these happy feelings came a twinge of sadness. 

He stopped at a door, reaching his destination. The snowy haired swordsman knocked softly twice, asking, "Fina, may I come in?"

There was a sound of movement, when the door opened, revealing a pale girl of about 15. She smiled when she saw who her visitor was and happily exclaimed, "Ramirez"!!

They talked for a while, about anything really. After about an hour, Fina studied him "Ramirez, what did you want to tell me?"

Ramirez's normally happy expression suddenly saddened. He was quiet for a while, lost in thought for a few minutes. "Fina…" he finally said, lifting his eyes up, "Let's talk about this in the Arcadian Simulator."

When they got there the sunset had began setting, filling the skies with a red, orange, and blue radiance. It was quite a spectacle; this time they viewed it from the lookout on Pirate's Island. The Pair were content to sit for a while, when Ramirez finally spoke up. "Fina…tomorrow I leave for Arcadia to go on a mission for the elders… I may not see you for a while" The Silvite girl looked at him with awe. 

"Wow, you're really going there." It had always been their dream to go to Arcadia, and now one of them would have his dream fulfilled. Then Fina remembered the end of his sentence and she cast her eyes down. Ramirez, noticing her sadness reached out and put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry Fina, as soon as I complete the mission, I'll come back and tell you all about Arcadia. Maybe even the elders will let us live down there." His childlike enthusiasm showed at those last words, dreamy with the possibilities. 

The two Silvites sat there for a while, watching as the sun went down, similar to how it did those years ago. Fina was the first to speak again. "Ramirez…" she said sadly. "Don't get yourself hurt ok?" The pale swordsman nodded convincingly, wanting to console her. "And Ramirez…?" She asked again, softer this time. 

"Don't… Don't ever forget your promise." She whispered as she pulled the surprised the Swordsman into a tight embraced. She held him for a few minutes; tears streaking down her face, before she let go. They looked up to see that it was well after nightfall. The pair shut off the simulator, and parted ways.

Both wishing desperately hoping that it was not goodbye…

*End Flashback*

**************************************************************************************************************************

Well, here's a longer chapter for you! Here I'll address some issues about Ramirez

The reason I had him so happy and carefree was to symbolize just how bad of an influence Valua had over him. So don't be going of accusing me of placing him OOC. You don't know how he was like so :-P. Please R&R, and look forward to the conclusion of the story, hopefully  being here by next Thursday or Friday!


	3. Too Late

Hey! Sorry for the slight gap in between updates. Blame it on schoolwork. Just to let ya know this isn't the actual conclusion. I decided to add some stuff so NEXT chapter it will conclude (I hope). 

**************************************************************************************************************************

**~Too Late~**

Fina grew more and more tense as Ramirez remained in a dazed state. Zelos still continued his slow descent, like a ticking time bomb. The pale girl knew that if she didn't do something soon, Zelos would fuse with Ramirez, and the sad fact that the ending of his life would be the least of Vyse and Co.'s worries.

She needed to get the Silvite Swordsman away from Zelos's control. 

Meanwhile the rest of party was cut off from the two Silvites; whenever they had tried to go towards them, they had always been smacked back by an invisible tendril.

Fina saw that Ramirez wouldn't be coming out of his trance state, so she began to attempt to drag him across the floor. She nearly had him out of Zelos's radius, when a cold, mental voice screeched, bringing her down to her knees in pain.

"Fina!" Vyse cried from what seemed like far away. But Fina was deaf to it all.

She heard a voice in her head say "_Stop you silly girl, you cannot possibly hope to save him now." _She cringed in horror at the voice that could only belong to the legendary Silver Gigas. Not willing to give up, she replied "_No! Let Ramirez go!"_ surprised at the firmness in her voice. 

Fina heard Zelos give a cold, mocking sort of laugh "_Ramirez is dead to you, soon he shall be just a puppet to me in bringing upon your destruction."  _The Silvite girl paled in thinking what it was implying, but then a sudden thought occurred to her. 

She internally trembled thinking about it, thinking all of what she would leave behind. Vyse, Aika, the crew, Arcadia. But what was the point if she couldn't share any of these joys with Ramirez.

Staggering to a standing position, she mentally shouted "_Zelos! Take my soul for his, my life in place of his own!_" 

Zelos had not expected this, but it did not matter. The foolish love-struck girl was still a Silvite after all, so it replied "_Heh…why not."_

As the silver Gigas shifted course, Fina braced herself for what would come next. Right before Zelos consumed her, she looked at the now unconscious form of Ramirez, her look of tense concentration melting away into a small, sad smile. "Goodbye Ramirez, I love you." Then Zelos consumed her entirely, filling the room with brilliant white light.

"Nooo! Fina!" Vyse cried, clearly shocked and upset.

Fina was gone; no trace of her or Zelos's absorbing energy remained. The only evidence was the still unconscious Silvite Swordsman, and the ever watching, ever-lurking Zelos sphere.

All of the sudden, Zelos began to come to life and ascend through the Soltis chamber. The entire structure began to crumble; the ceiling began to fall in large hard chunks.

"Vyse, we must leave at once" Enrique yelled over the sound of the debris. Zelos had left the chamber completely, allowing more debris to fall. The group was about to leave, when Vyse stopped.

"Vyse, we can't remain any longer." Aika yelled, but Vyse was already running back into the debris. When he emerged, to the party's surprise, they saw Ramirez slung over his shoulder.

They ran through the ever decaying halls of the Soltis structure, desperately hoping that their next fight with Zelos would not be their last…

**************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry for a shorter chapter this time. I had to do school work as well as write. Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion of Too Late. It will be a longer chapter so don't worry.


	4. Dreamland

Hey! Sorry for the slight delay between chapters…again. More evil news; this won't actually be the last chapter! In fact, there are TWO – THREE more planned chapters

FF.Net Readers: DIE!!!! *Throws random objects*

DarkR: Noooo!!!  *Gets hit by a cat* AHHH!!! THE PAIN!!! IT BURNS!!!!

Ramirez: I'LL SAVE YOU!!! *Tosses bucket of catnip on DarkR*

Cat: *Sniff's catnip and goes twice as insane as before*

DarkR: Noooo!!!!

Ok I edited Chap.4 Because I realized I found a mistake about Mendosa. I learned what had happened to him in the game and I took that to heart. Anything I else I put about his death that may not have happened in the game will still stand. That is my own idea. And if it very creepily so happens that it's the same as the game, that's not my fault. :P. Also I've made it a bit longer because I have time to, so basically it's like your rereading this chapter for two reasons ;)  

**************************************************************************************************************************

~**Dreamland** ~

*_In Ramirez's scarred psyche_*

"Pain…Immense pain," The first thought that traveled through Ramirez opened his eyes, wincing as he got into a near standing position. 

The Silvite swordsman realized immediately that he was not in that Soltis chamber anymore.

He appeared to be in a completely black room, with only three silver portals giving off faint light. Oddly, they seemed to be beckoning the Ramirez, calling him towards them. He approached the nearest one, and letting his curiosity get the better of him, raised a hand to touch it. As soon as his hand made contact, he felt his surroundings begin to shimmer, giving the air around him a dreamlike quality.

When it had finished, Ramirez realized that he was on the Silver Shrine again, at the old Arcadian simulator. 

"But…this is impossible, the Silver Shrine was destroyed... or am I…dead…." Questions began to form as he wandered around growing more and more uncomfortable with each passing second.

As he neared the controls, he saw that he could not touch the; his hand seemed to slide right through each switch and coordinate. Disconcerted, he sat on the floor and began to think of what he could do.

Ramirez got the shock of his when he saw his few years' younger self; followed by a younger Fina. He wasn't surprised to see the pair setting the Arcadian simulator to the "Sailor's Island" Coordinates. It had been a favorite on many occasions.

The older Ramirez watched the couple as they sat on the tree, gazing at the stars in the deceivably unpolluted sky. 

"Heh…what an idealistic fool I had been"

"Um…Fina?" Chibi Ramirez asked, jolting the elder one out of his trance. Suddenly, realization flashed through his mind as he remembered what had happened that evening (A/N: See chap. 2 for details).

Trying to find a way to avoid reliving this painful memory, the older Ramirez looked around for an exit, and discovered that the portal that he had used to enter this memory was still there. He approached it, and the room swam before his eyes again. When it had finished, he saw that he was in that black room again, now minus one portal.

Urging to find an answer to this madness, the jade-eyed swordsman approached the second portal and raised his hand to touch it. This time when the room stopped swimming he appeared to be on a ship, and by the looks of it, a Valuan Admiral flagship. When he saw his younger self again, this time in Valuan armor, he need no other reminder to remember this painful memory.

Seven years ago, when Ramirez had departed for Arcadia, his ship malfunctioned near Maw of Tartas and crash-landed in the mountains, knocking him out. When he awoke, he was in the medical ward of a Valuan ship, in sailor's clothes.

He later learned that he was on the flagship of the Admiral Mendosa. Impressed by The Silvite's skill with the sword, the Admiral decided to take him in under his wing.

Things were going great, Ramirez making friends and moving up among the Valuan ranks. 

Until that fateful incident two years ago.

During the Valua-Nasr war, sustaining heavy fire, Admiral Mendosa and his fleet had been chased and shot down on various Ixa'Takan islands. Mendosa's flagship, The Aquila was shot down in Horteka and sustaining heavy damage to the engine, was stranded, his fleet crippled and useless to the war until they were able to repair their ships. Two weeks after settling into Horteka, Ramirez began to that Mendosa would mysteriously disappear each night, and would return in the wee hours of the morning

When these mysterious disappearances began to become more frequent, The Silvite swordsman began to feel slightly alarmed towards the Admirals behavior. Finally, very concerned, Ramirez decided that he would trail him.

That night when Ramirez heard the telltale sound of a presence leaving the inn, the jade-eyed swordsman opened his eyes and immediately rose from his bed and slipped into his Valuan uniform. He made sure to grab the Falcon's Blade, a gift from Doc when he had been promoted to Vice Captain.

He trailed Mendosa through the night, climbing ladder after ladder until finally they reached their destination, the Hortekan docks, where the Admiral boarded a ship and set off into the night. Perplexed, Ramirez followed suit, trailing Mendosa all the way to Moonstone Mountain.

When the Admiral had disappeared into the mountain, the jade-eyed swordsman silently docked and entered the mountain. 

He got the shock of his life.

It was a huge mining operation, with Valuan equipment and soldiers all over the place. The worst part was that the Ixa'Takans were enslaved, working painfully as the Valuan patrols would flog them if they would hesitate. Ramirez, horrified by this, went to go see Admiral Mendosa for answers

"Admiral, what is the meaning of this?" The swordsman asked, clearly confused.

Mendosa just smiled and said "Why are you fretting over these pathetic people, there is money to be made."

"But…you always taught me that…" Ramirez trailed off.

"Ah, I see… I'm sorry this has to come to this." The admiral replied. "Guards!" two Valuan guards appeared to carry Ramirez out by force.

Ramirez bowed his head, and he began to shake in rage. 

"You…" He said loathingly as he unsheathed his sword and charged forward.

The flash of the blade, the scream, and the blood would forever haunt Ramirez's mind 

**************************************************************************************************************************

DarkR:*Still with cat* IT BURNS!!!!!

Want to know if DarkR survived Ramirez's um… "Innovative" attack? Wait for chap. 5 ^_^


	5. Quick Notice

Hey! This is just a notice to tell everyone that I fixed chap. 4, and for you all to please re read it now. I'd like to thank all of you who've reviewed and read each chapter, and to please keep supporting (and sometimes correcting ;) my work.

See ya on the next chap. ^_^ 


	6. The Final Struggle

Hey! Sorry for the lack of updates, December has taken a VERY big toll on me. Oh well, hope to finish this by early January, at which that time I'll start writing my soon-to-be master piece, _The Dark Side Of The Moon_. If you want a preview of the plot, u can email me at darkronin@narutobl.com, or im me at DarkRonin218. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

**         ~ The Final Battle~**

*In Ramirez's Psyche*

As Ramirez watched his younger self kneel next to Mendosa's dead body, the scene began to blacken, and Ramirez's vision swam. When his vision returned, he was onboard the Serpent, Galcian's flagship. "Why I am here…" He kept wondering as he wandered the halls of the ship. When he neared the captain's quarters, he heard voices muffled by the steel. He pressed his ear close to listen.

" Now Ramirez…I'm giving you two choices. One, I will let you go and live your life elsewhere; you are a Silvite and I understand if you have problems in what I am going to do." Ramirez gasped. "No…not this." He did not want to re live this scene of his life. A slight pause in the room he was listening in on, when he heard his voice say "No…I will always be by your side Lord Galcian." That was the last thing the pale swordsman when the scene froze, as if in suspended animation. The only thing that could be heard a new humming noise coming from the far end of the corridor. Deciding to go investigate, Ramirez stood up and turned to walk down the hall. When he got to the far end, Ramirez saw that it was one of the portals that had gotten him here. 

When he walked into it, he was transported back into the black room, only now with no portals present. "Am I dead…?"  He began to feel anxious. Had he died? Was he in hell and was forced to suffer these memories for eternity? Suddenly while Ramirez pondered this, the ground began to shake, and the Silvite was thrown off balance face fist into the darkness.

 When he looked up, he was shocked to see that the walls and roof were suddenly projecting images. Soon the images began to form memories of Ramirez these past months when Fina was on Arcadia. Images of the Nasrad attack, the interrogation of Fina, the attack on crescent Isle, and finally the most recent battle against Vyse played through on the wall like a slideshow. The walls froze on that last scene, and then began to crack.

Ramirez looked down and to his sudden horror, he saw that as the images cracked, so was his body cracking. Sinking down to the black floor, the pale swordsman raised his cracking hands to his head, screaming in Agony. Soon only one sliver of the image remained. In his suffering Ramirez managed to look at it.

The last piece of the picture was Fina. The Fina on the image was crying, not moving except for the tears flowing down the image creating cracks. Ramirez tried to reach for it, crying out in a desperate voice "Fi…na…" 

Then it shattered, and Ramirez knew no more.

                                                                                                                 *End Psyche*

Exhausted and sweaty, Vyse watched as The Delphinus fired a blast from the moonstone cannon, scoring a direct hit the last of Zelos's tentacles (those thingies that get blown off when u damage him.) was destroyed. Defeated, Zelos sunk down to Soltis, never to rise again. When Vyse saw this, he let out a triumphant whoop of joy. "We did it!" Aika cried happily as she walked over to the railing. Vyse let off an exhausted but happy sigh, the world was safe. "We sure kicked his ass!" Cried Marco from the bridge.

"Vyse…" Aika said, uncertainly. "Why did you take Ramirez back with us." Vyse visibly flinched, and tears began to form in his eyes. "I…I didn't…I didn't want Fina…Fina's sacrifice to be in vain…" He broke down into sobs as Aika tried to comfort him. 

When he had composed himself and was about to return to the bridge with Aika and Enrique, a huge bang suddenly rang out. Vyse unsheathed his cutlasses and held them in a defensive position, when he saw what had caused the noise. 

There standing in a Silver covering, stood Fina. Vyse stepped back, wide-eyed. "No…Fina…what happened!?!?" Fina/Zelos stepped closer, and as she approached, her eyes changed into blank white. She smirked and said "Fina is dead to you, ignorant air pirates. You thought you could really defeat me?" She/It laughed cruelly and said, "It's time to die, foolish air pirates…"

Vyse and Co. drew their weapons, knowing that this would be the final battle…

Zelos made the first move, reaching with one if it's eerie silver hands towards Vyse. Vyse tried to sidestep but was picked up. Suspended in the air, Vyse watched nervously as Zelos began to mutter some strange incantation. Suddenly, he found himself pinned to a wall of sorts by two black orbs.  In a flash of white light, he was back on the Delphinus, but he couldn't move at all. His body began to use Pirate's Wrath, and the brunet rogue found that he couldn't control himself. And look on in horror as he used Pirate's Wrath on Aika. Blood flew into the sky as each slash scored a hit. When it was done, it seemed that he could control himself again, but Aika was lying on the Delphinus bleeding profusely.

"Shit…" he hissed as he ran towards her, producing two Sacrulen Crystals. To cover for Vyse while he was healing Aika, Enrique stood up and summoned enough energy to use The Judgement. Zelos reeled back in pain, but was merely fazed by the blow and retaliated by hitting him with the painful technique "Silver Tundra."

Vyse was nearly done healing Aika, when he was sent sprawling to the ground by some attack. He found he couldn't move again, and felt a slightly sickening sense of déjà vu. Instead, Zelos forced him to perform Rain Of Swords on Aika and Enrique, KO'ing both of them at once. Vyse knew he was on his own, and tried to summon enough energy to hit Zelos with Pirate's Wrath, but Zelos was quicker, and sent him sprawling to the ground.

The last thing Vyse saw before he blacked out was Zelos standing over them and laughing….in Fina's voice…

**************************************************************************************************************************

What will become of Vyse and Co.? Where is Ramirez and what is he doing? What is the mystery of life/ NOBODY KNOWS!!!!!


End file.
